User talk:Robert Monney
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 00:52, 21 May 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Your pages I am concerned with the several pages you have created today. Though it is find you are writing about your fellow alliance members, I would like to advise you to keep busy with your other pages. If you will be working on the pages you've already made, type in on the very top of the page. Your pages lack the standard minimum of information so please work on them soon and type in . Also, type in the nation infobox before the text. If you are not familiar with the wiki guidelines, please view Cyber Nations Wiki:Style. Thank you. If you do not plan on expanding your current pages, it will literally be a waste to leave twenty 30-worded page. Good day and I hope you will contribute well for your alliance and this wiki. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Happy editing! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, I noticed a message you left at Bobogoobo's user page. Allow me to tell you how to add on to a category page. First, scroll down to the very bottom of the page. You will see a large white bar with links to categories, e.g. "Nations". There's a gray box in it that says, "Add Categories". Click it and type in "Member of Terran Empire" then click "save". Categories are like cabinets so just put a page into the category with that. It's simpler and easier. If you are still unsure or want me to explain it in more detail, I'd be happy to respond. Also, leave ~~~~ at the end of every message you put on talk pages. Thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::You can't add pages onto the category directly. As I said, you must go to page you desire to add to the category. Go the very bottom page of say Republic of Romalia and you see the bottom white box. It has the small gray box that says "Add Category". You type in the category's name and click "save". Then, the page is automatically added onto the category. If you try to edit the category, you can ONLY edit the top text. You cannot edit the rest. Instead, if you add pages into the category with the "add category" box, they will be on there. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::You shouldn't have any need to add the category manually, the template will add it for you if the alliance name is present. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 17:40, Saturday, 21 May 2011 (ET)' :::Yeah, what Locke said. The category page is automatically generated, and the category is automatically added to the nation pages. So you don't have to worry about any of that. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:32, Saturday, 21 May 2011 ( ) Re: Removing pages from category If they went to another alliance, change the alliance parameter in their page's infobox. If their nation deleted, put at the top of the page and I or another admin will delete it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 13:56, Monday, 20 June 2011 ( )